


Glasses!

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's morning starts off terribly, until he get to work. For a while everything is fine, until the headache starts. He refuses to let himself give into putting THEM on...but soon has no choice. How do the team react to seeing Ianto with this new accessory? Most importantly, how does Jack react to this new accessory? Well, of course we all now how he reacts. *Established Janto*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Steffan.   
> Please review XD

** Ianto **

This was not a good day for me. This was really not a good day for me. I sighed, slipping the case into the inside pocket of my jacket, before I left for the hub. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to get it out. At all. But knowing my luck, that wouldn't be the case. I just hoped it didn't have to be for hours...so near the end of the day, I hoped, when _everyone_ was maybe _too_ tired to notice. But again, I had no luck...until it came to Jack.

I was the first one – barring Jack – to arrive at the hub. I immediately made my way to the small kitchen that the hub contained to start the coffee. I had learnt on my second day that how cranky people could get if the coffee wasn't ready. To be honest, I learnt that while working for Torchwood one and while I was at home when my uncle would stay over when I was younger. I smiled at the memory of how testy he could get on a morning and how my brother Steffan, sister Rhiannon and I would always make a bet as to who could annoy him the most, before his first cup of coffee. Mum and dad – though finding it funny – always told us not to make him grumpier on a morning. But we were kids and it was just too much fun. It was strange thinking of how much I had matured over the years. But it was also strange thinking how, because of Jack, I was slowly turning back to that younger, more childish version, of myself while still maintaining a professional side. I leant against the small counter, laughing to myself, going back to remembering how my uncle reacted to my brother, sister and me annoying him on a morning when he was visiting. And also how he reacted on the few times that I had actually won the little bet between the three of us. The coffee machine beeped signalling it had come to an end. I fished out four mugs, putting three to the side for when Owen, Tosh and Gwen arrived, while filling the other to take up to Jack. When the mug was full, I carefully carried it upstairs to Jack's office. Though I had done this hundreds of thousands of times, I still stared at the mug intently, making sure I didn't end up spilling it everywhere, creating a mess and scorching myself with the hot liquid. It was a habit I had picked up from when I was five, after I saw Steffan spill too-hot hot chocolate over his hand. We had to take him to A and E to get it looked at. Since then, when carrying anything hot, I always watched it carefully when I walked anywhere, just in case.

* * *

When I finally reached the top of the stairs and the door to Jack's office, I knocked on it gently. I heard a grunt as a response. Obviously someone didn't get much sleep that night. Smiling slightly, I opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind me. Jack looked up from where his head was resting on his folded arms. I could see just how tired he actually was by the bags under his eyes, but he seemed to perk up when he noticed the mug I was placing in front of him.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Yes, sir. On numerous occasions." I replied, chucking slightly.

"Ianto, it's just the two of us right now. What's with the sir?"

"Habit, I guess."

"Speaking of, I know a habit that will benefit both of us greatly."

I sighed, rolling my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. As Jack waggled his eyebrows, I couldn't help but smile slightly. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing...it would only encourage him and smiling was bad enough.

"Considering the team will be arriving shortly, I'm going to have to pass that 'habit' up." I replied, shaking my head a little.

Jack pouted, placing his now empty mug down and stood up. He made his way, slowly, around his desk. Rolling my eyes again, I managed to slip out of his office and started making my way down the stairs before he got to close. Which was just as well, since the rest of the team filled in as soon as I was at the kitchen door. I slipped through the door setting about getting their coffees ready.

* * *

Throughout the day, I was sorting through the Archives, reading and staring at small print, trying to determine what pile to put a certain document in. Normally I would have been fine. But considering how my morning started out, I was in agony. A stabbing, shooting pain had spread through my head, making it increasingly difficult to think and sometimes made my vision go a little blurry. The case in my inside jacket pocket pressed against my chest, but I flat out refused to give in. I sighed, rolling my head around on my neck, trying to stop the pain from having my head bent down for so long. You'd think being in a relationship with Jack would mean the pain would not exist...but it hadn't. I groaned, the pain from my head and neck getting more intense with each passing second.

"Hey, Ianto?" a small voice asked from behind me, at two in the afternoon.

I turned around to face Tosh, who was standing in the doorway of the Archives, not exactly entering. Tosh knew she was the only one I permitted to come into the Archives un-supervised – apart from myself of course –, yet she still rarely come in.

"Coffee, by any chance?" I asked, a small amused smile spilling onto my face.

"We had to stop Owen from going on a stampede." Tosh giggled, a faint pink colouring her cheeks.

"I'll be right up."

Tosh nodded, disappearing up the stairs. Placing the document in my hand on the appropriate pile and filing all of them away, I walked back up to the main hub, rubbing the back of my neck with my right hand and placed my left on my forehead. I don't know if anyone noticed as I made my way around, collecting the mugs one by one. If they did they didn't say anything and I didn't really pay attention to their expressions, so God knows if they acknowledged me being there at all. That didn't matter. Had only just placed the four mugs down when Tosh called for everyone – including me – to come and look at what she had found. For weeks she had tried to translate writing on one of the artefacts we had found, but nothing was working. But it seemed like today, after all her hard work, she had finally cracked it. All of us gathered around her desk, reading the words on the screen. My headache got worse the longer I stared at the small writing and bright screen, scrunching my eyes up just to block out some of the light and try to stop the blurriness.

"You alright there Ianto?" Gwen asked, noticing the squinting.

"Huh?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just have a little headache."

"You're getting old. Maybe you need glasses, mate." Owen laughed.

"Says the thirty-one year old."

"Oh, shut up tea boy."

It was brilliant being the youngest in the team. I got to use their ages against them. Well mainly Owen. We all knew that Jack was the oldest out of all of us though we had no idea how old he was exactly, Tosh was thirty-six, Gwen was thirty-three, Owen was – as I had said – thirty-one, while I was twenty-seven – close to turning twenty-eight. It was a sweet world. I laughed quietly, mainly so I didn't aggravate my head even more. I was the first one – bar Tosh – to finish reading, which was surprising. So I left to go back to the kitchen and finish the coffees. I turned the machine on, now able to make the coffee. The noise from the machine went straight to my head. Letting out a loud-ish groan, I gently placed my head on the cool surface of the counter, lacing my fingers together on my head. The cold surface soothed the pain slightly, numbing it. Until my skin had become used to the temperature. Sighing, I stood up properly; hands on the counter had bent.

"Great." I muttered. "Time to give in."

I slipped my hand inside my jacket, taking out the case from my inside pocket. I placed the case on the counter in front of me, glaring it momentarily, before flipping it open and taking out the contents. I put my glasses on, immediately feeling relived at the fact that my headache was dulling down. They weren't much, just simple black frames. They were why I had said it was not a good day for me, first thing that morning. The coffee machine went off, and I set about filling the four mugs in front of me. I was about to pick up the glass jug, when a voice cut me off.

"You wear glasses?!" Gwen's voice asked, mixed with surprise and shock.

I spun around as quickly as I could, and came face to face with all four members of the team. My eyes had blown wide and I was frozen in place.

"Aw, they really suite you." Tosh told me.

I felt my face heat up, from both the compliment and the fact that they were all staring at me. Owen just started laughing hysterically, stumbling out towards his desk. That was one reason why I didn't like/want to wear my glasses at work. Before anyone could say anything else, I turned back to the coffee, pouring it into the mugs in front of me. I heard the door to the kitchen close, but I knew one person was still there with me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked.

Turned round to face him, seeing the small smile on his face, making me go redder.

"I don't like people knowing." I admitted, quietly.

"When did you get them? And why don't you use them?"

"I've needed and had them since I was sixteen. I only have to use them for when I'm reading or working on a computer. I have contacts, I normally _ware_ my contacts, but this morning I had somehow _lost_ my _last_ pair, and I have no idea how! I wear my glasses at home when I know I'm the only one there, leaving contacts for work and when I'm out."

Jack nodded, his smile growing in to his trademark grin. I could practically _see_ the ideas forming in his head...which was _very_ worrying.

"You should wear your glasses more often." Jack told me, walking closer. "Tosh is right, they do suite you. Not to mention all the fun we can have with them."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him, making the blood rise to my cheeks.

"Not now." I said, untangling myself, and going back to the coffee. "Later. When they've all left."

"Can't wait." Jack beamed, taking his mug once it was full and walking out.

I sighed, grinning to myself and rolling my eyes. Honestly. _Glasses_!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD


End file.
